A Happy Chairversary
by Chairytale944
Summary: Chuck and Blair celebrate their one year Anniversary. How will they surprise each other and make it special for one another - One-Shot. Happy Chairversary


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**_

_**A Happy Chairversary**_

Today was a special day for Chuck and Blair. Today was their first year anniversary, it was today one year ago that they got married, which was the best day of their lives. They had the best year of their lives. It was the day they uttered 3 words, 8 letters. Those 1 word, 3 letters that defined them.

After their wedding, they spent 3 months on their honeymoon vacationing across the world. They went to Paris, Monte Carlo, where they consummated their reunion in that Hotel just months prior.

Chuck wanted to give Blair the perfect Anniversary; he wanted to take her to a decedent restaurant, and make their first anniversary perfect. He had planned a romantic evening with his wife, and he wanted it to be perfect.

He was the luckiest man in the world to have Blair Waldorf as his wife, she was amazing. He never thought that he would get a second chance with Blair – especially after all the mistakes he had made.

He loved every part of Blair, even the parts she didn't love about herself. He made her feel confident and loved. [Blair often doubted herself, but Chuck believed in her, even when he didn't believe in himself. Chuck made her believe in herself, and that's why Chuck was the perfect husband for her. He built her confidence up, much like she did for him. He knew her better than she knew herself. It could be their biggest blessing and curse.

Blair was two months Pregnant. They just found out about 3 weeks ago, they suspected it would be a boy. It was the best news he heard. Chuck always wanted a son of his own.

That didn't mean that Chuck didn't have reservations about becoming a father. He always worried he would become like Bart. He didn't want his son to feel like he did when he was a kid. He didn't want him to feel the way Bart had made him feel. He didn't want him to feel neglected and un-wanted. He wanted to be different.

He wanted him to have the childhood him and Blair never had. To have the love and affection of his parents, something Blair and himself never had growing up. He wanted Bass Industries to come after family, not first, like it had been with Bart. He wanted to have a strong relationship with his son, unlike Bart who spent Chuck's whole life hating him for something that wasn't even his fault. He didn't want to make him feel the way he had felt towards his own father.

Bart was cold, ruthless and calculating. He cared more about his career and power, more than his own Son – Chuck did not want to be like that. He wanted to be better. Bart was a coward, who thought it was more important to keep the power he had on the Upper East Side, rather than accept the consequences of his illegal business activities.

Chuck wanted to be a better father for their son. He would be there for him in his life and always put him and Blair before money, before business. They would always be first priorityfor Chuck, nothing else mattered to him.

Blair kept assuring Chuck he would be the most amazing father to their son, and show him the love he never got from Bart. She believed in him, even if Chuck didn't himself.

Regardless Chuck was happy to have the life he had always wanted with Blair. He was about to start a family with her, and he couldn't be happier. Ever since a certain night at Victrola – that night that turned his life upside down, in the best way possible.

His life was never the same again. It was the night the butterflies were born, those butterflies that turned into so much more. It was the day he fell in love, something he never thought was possible.

He once told Nate that happiness wasn't on the menu for people like them. He said they were only entitled to a trust fund, a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem – not happiness. He genuinely never thought it was on the menu for people like him.

He had never been more wrong though, he was truly happy. Happy in ways he never thought possible. He didn't need money, or power or the company. He had what he wanted more than any of those things combined.

He once said that their where 3 things he cared about. Money, the pleasures money brought him and Nate. The Nate part was still very much true. But so much has changed now. To him the 3 things that mattered to him where Blair, family and friends. He didn't need money; all he needed was the love and support of his family and friends. He still liked money; it just wasn't at the top of his list anymore.

Having success and money is nothing if you have no one to share it with, what is the point of ruling over a kingdom, if you have to rule it alone.

He had a loving wife, who was carrying his son. He had someone who loved him, as much as he loved her, and inspired him to be better.

He wanted to give her the best anniversary that he could think of. She deserved the very best; she was the best wife he could ask for.

It would be the night they would never forget, and would want to cherish forever.

He had a very special gift for her; something very unique planned for her, and couldn't wait to see her reaction. He had been planning this gift ever since they got back from their honeymoon.

Chuck was getting ready for work when his wife entered the room wearing a sexy red valentine dress, "Hey, Bass," she said with a smile, helping Chuck tie his tie. "Hey to you too, beautiful," he said with a smirk as he put on his suit jacket wearing a grey Hugo Boss suit with a red tie.

"Remember, we have reservations at 7 at the Carlyle," Chuck reminded his wife, knowing she would remember but he wanted to be sure, "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Bass," he whispered in her ear as he leaned in to kiss her.

"How could I forget, I'm Blair Waldorf-Bass," she refreshed her husband's mind. "Happy Anniversary to you too Bass," she said with a huge grin as she pulled her husband in for a kiss, "See you at 7, and don't be late. Or else I will have to punish you," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Blair, I think we both know I enjoy your punishments," he replied as his smile spread like wildfire. He liked it when Blair punished him; he got to taste her then. Any punishment was worth it for Blair Bass.

Blair shook her head at him, "Not this time you won't," she said as she put her hands on his chest, "This will be a punishable offense, and not the kind of punishment you enjoy," she started to run circles on his chest as she continued, "This time you will have to go one week without tasting me," she said with a seeping amount of playfulness.

"Well," he said as his gaze turned towards Blair, "Then who am I to resist my beautiful wife," he responded as he started to head out the door, "Remember the limo will pick you up from Waldorf designs."

She nodded and headed out the door to make her way to Waldorf Designs, business had been booming since she took the over as CEO. Waldorf designs had been expanding into more territories, profits were bigger than ever and she couldn't be happier.

Tonight was going to be the day they celebrated their first year of marriage, the day that they would remember for years and years to come. She was going to make sure he would never forget, she went shopping with Serena to pick out sexy lingerie to surprise her husband.

She wanted to make the day special for him, just as she was sure he was doing for her. Today she would have Chuck Bass exactly where she wanted him, and that made her smile devilishly. She wouldn't let him forget, even if he wanted to. She made sure of that with the sexy lingerie she had picked out for the day.

After Chuck devoured her, she was certain she could get him to do what she wanted. She liked having Chuck obey her every command, and that's exactly what he would do.

_**xoxo**_

Chuck was on his break at Bass Industries, and he decided he would take the time to perfect his anniversary with Blair, most of it was already planned he just had to pick up a couple things. He thought he would stop by Harry Winston's and his Florist to discuss flower arrangements. He still had to stop by Harry Winston for the piece he had set aside for his wife.

The florist was first he thought, he had booked an appointment weeks earlier. He had his assistant put all his calls on hold while he went to see his florist. He wanted everything to be perfect, and to be planned with the biggest detail. He walked into the flower shop he always got Blair's peonies from. It was one of the best and highest recommended on the Upper East Side, and all of Manhattan for that matter.

He had to check on the flower arrangements he ordered weeks ago, to make sure everything was going as according to plan.

He walked up to Marie, who he knew quite well. She owned the shop, and Chuck was one of her regular customers, she was very friendly and welcoming towards Chuck. She had gotten quite used to his arrangements, but this time it was going to be something a little more different, and sentimental.

"You're here to check on the flower arrangements for your anniversary?" she asked in a very welcoming greeting. "Yes," he told her with a smirk that everyone knew well, "as you know today is a special day," he informed her.

"I am guessing you want a special delivery from the peonies we have ordered, for your special occasion?"

"Well, I would the peonies delivered in a specific way, for this special occasion course," he said as he continues to tell her what he wanted for the flower arrangements, "I would like it delivered to the Bass Townhouse 3 separate deliveries, if it's not too much trouble," he asked her, not wanting to do anything that she wasn't up to. [He wanted the delivery of the flowers to be perfectly selected, to make it unique for this day. He wanted the arrangements to be done in a specific way so he asked to be part of selecting each flower for the bouquet. Now he just needed it delivered in a specific way, to make it perfect.

"Of course Mr. Bass," she responded as she agreed to what he was asking, Chuck had been a loyal customer to her, and would always help out where she could. Plus Chuck always was very generous in her store, "How would you like them delivered."

"Well," he began as he told her his plans, knowing it would confuse her why he would ask for them to be delivered this way. He knew only Blair would understand the meaning behind them, "I would like 1 delivery of 12, another of 17 and the last one of 12."

She looked at him in a look of intrigue, "Special day I gather," she enquired him observantly, "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry Mr. Bass. It's just that it's different from your usual floral arrangements."

"It's no problem at all," he told her with a sociable attitude. He didn't really tell her about today being his anniversary. While it was the best day of his life, it was also one of the darkest. "My wife and I are celebrating our first year anniversary, I want it to be impeccable," he informed her, knowing now she would understand the meaning behind the flower arrangements now.

"Oh, well congratulations Mr. Bass," she told him with an understanding smile. As a florist, she welcomed many customers to her store for anniversaries and engagements. But none of them put as much effort and energy into the floral arrangements before, and that made her smile.

"Thank you, Dorota will be home today. She can sign for them," he responded cheerfully as he pulled out his credit card, "Add on all extra costs onto the bill, and bill it to the usual credit card," Chuck told the florist. He wanted to make it worth her while for going thought the extra effort.

"That's okay Mr. Bass. I'm always happy to help you out, your one of my most loyal customers," she replied with a friendly tone as she took Chuck's visa and he signed for it. She handed his receipt and order form with the details of the purchase. Chuck smiled at her, "Thank you, Marie. I owe you one."

Chuck then stepped out of the shop with a smile on his face, this day was going to be perfect for them, and he was going to make sure of it, he thought to himself. He wanted it to be special for Blair, and he hoped the gift the gift he had wanted to be special, would surprise her in the best way possible. He was going to buy her a manor in Paris, that way when they planned to visit, she could stay close to her family.

They would be able to have a place they could call their own in Paris, a place they could live in and still be close to her family. They would be able to spend more time in Paris too. He knew she would love the gift too. Just as he was getting caught up in his thoughts of his gift he was planning for Blair, he heard his phone ring; he saw it was his wife who was calling.

He clicked the answer button, "Hello beautiful," he answered with a grin spread across his face. "Is everything alright Blair? I thought the limo was picking you up at 6?" he asked with concern, thinking something was wrong. He knew she wouldn't be calling for casual conversation, he hoped everything was alright.

"Do I need an excuse to call my wonderful husband?" She pointed out. She could have called him for casual conversation, but she was honestly calling because she wanted to figure out what picture to use for her anniversary gift for him. She had to find a way to ask, without giving too much away. She had ordered several pictures weeks ago, she just needed to know which one would be better suited for them.

"No of course not," he then proceeded to continue the conversation of what she was calling about, "But if I know my wife, there is a question or reason behind this phone call. I love you Blair, but I know my wife."

"All right you caught me," she told him defeated. He was right, her husband knew her better than anyone else, better then she knew herself for that matter. Just as she knew her husband better than anyone else, including himself. "I actually had a question for you, what where your favourite memories from our 3 month honeymoon."

He thought about her question for a minute, there were many memories he cherished from their honeymoon, but they were all great to him. Especially spending time with his beautiful wife, he was happy to have her by his side. But if he had to pick one, so he thought long and hard which one he liked best.

"I really liked Paris, and touring the city of love," he told her. They went to Paris during their honeymoon, and that's the moment that stood out for him. Blair was so happy in that moment, and anytime Blair was happy, was a great memory for him. Blair's happiness always made for the greatest memories.

They spent a few weeks in Paris; they stopped by Harold and Roman's vineyard.

Chuck and Blair both felt bad about not inviting them to their wedding. They wanted to make it up to them, and renew their wedding vows for them. So Harold could witness his daughter's wedding to Chuck.

After they had their second wedding for her fathers, her and Chuck toured Paris. They went to get their picture taken at the Eiffel Tower; they had Harold take a picture of them, so that they would always remember that moment. For Chuck that was the moment that stood out the most.

"Especially the moment when we took a picture on the Eiffel Tower, and toured the city," he finished with a smirk plastered over his face at the memory, "Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious is all," she lied, hoping he wouldn't get suspicious. Blair loved her time in Paris too, and seeing the smile on her father's face when he got to see her marry Chuck, who she always wanted to be with.

She felt a little bad that she couldn't invite him to their wedding; if the situation had been different she would have in a heartbeat. The situation had been time-sensitive, and since Eleanor and Cyrus where already in New York, they were able to make it.

Seeing her father being able to witness her marry Chuck, the love of her life, made her happy. She was glad that she could make it up to him, for not originally being able to be there when she became Mrs. Bass. She now knew which memory she was going to use, and she was going to sign it with her new initials she began to use when she became a Bass.

"I wanted to know your favourite memories is all, I like thinking about our honeymoon," she told him convincingly, hoping Chuck would buy her story, and not get suspicious. Her gift depended on it.

"Me too, I have to get back to work soon, But I will see you later," he answered her before adding, "Happy Anniversary Mrs. Bass. Today is my favourite day," he told her honestly. It wasn't a lie, their anniversary was his favourite holiday.

Growing up his father never really celebrated his birthday, or the holidays for that matter. When he was younger, he never really got any toys to play with; instead he got money deposited into his bank account.

When his child was born, he wanted to change that. He wanted to make his childhood memorable, the childhood he and Blair never got with their parents.

He would often spend his birthdays drunk or in bed with random women he slept with to get rid of his pain of that day, the pain that he felt because he thought he killed his mother, and having his father hate him for it. He hated his birthday for that reason, he only felt empty on his birthday, and he used the day to wallow on drugs, alcohol, and the company of his one-night stands.

When he married Blair that day had changed considerably for him, she made him feel loved on his birthday, and she wouldn't hear of skipping on his birthday celebration. No matter how much he persisted to convince her not to – it just made her want to even more.

She made him feel like it was a day he could celebrate, especially for Blair; who loved planning birthdays. He was powerless when it came to her. He just couldn't refuse her, no matter how hard he tried to.

It was the reason his anniversary became his favourite day to celebrate, it would be they got to celebrate them, to celebrate the 'us' they fought so many years for, and she was the one who got him to reform into a better man, a man he was proud to become.

It was a day he was proud to celebrate with the woman he would always love for the rest of his life. The woman who inspired him, and made him want to be a better person.

Today was going to be a special day for them, he would make sure it would be their best day, and he was sure she was doing the same for him.

He then proceeded to head to Harry Winston's to pick up pieces he put on hold for her.

_**xoxo**_

Blair Waldorf was all caught up in her work at Waldorf Designs; she just had a couple of other things to oversee later. She decided she would take this time to get the photo of her and Chuck in Paris, during their honeymoon framed, signed with her new initials of course. She knew Chuck would love that.

Paris had always been her favourite city to travel to, and she was glad he enjoyed it too; the thought brightened her smile. When they renewed their vows for her father and Roman, Chuck made it perfect for Blair, as well as for Harold and Roman.

Chuck felt a little bad about the way they got married and she knew it. She knew he felt guilty about not being able to give Blair her dream wedding that she had with Louis. But as Blair pointed out, Chuck was her dream, and didn't care how she got married, as long as it was to the love of her life.

But Chuck wouldn't take no for an answer, he wanted to give her a Grand wedding and make it one to remember. Not one where they were being detained, or questioned by the NYPD. He didn't want her having memories of the reporters chasing after them, and accusing them of killing Bart.

He wanted to give her a wedding filled with happy memories for them. While she loved her quick wedding, it was small, but intimate; She still had hoped that it wouldn't have been interrupted the way it had.

Chuck made it perfect for her, so it was no wonder he had chosen that trip for the moment he loved most about their honeymoon, she also remembered the picture at the Eiffel Tower well. They took a picture of just Chuck, one with Chuck putting his arm around her waist, and Blair taking her hand and putting it on top of his shoulder. They both where so happy that day, despite how difficult it was for them to get there, they did just that.

She had some time to spare, and decided she would make her final preparations for her gift to Chuck. She dialled Arthur's number and waited for him to pick up, "Arthur, could you pick me up at Waldorf designs, but I don't want Chuck finding out. I want to finish his anniversary gift," she asked Arthur, hoping he would understand, and that he wouldn't tell his boss – her husband.

Moments later Arthur pulled up in front of the Waldorf Designs Building, where Blair was waiting for him. She had Arthur take her to the studio of their personal photographer, an older man by the name of Thomas; she saw Thomas and he noticed her.

"Mrs. Bass, what can I do for you?" he greeted in a friendly tone. He had grown comfortable with both Blair and Chuck bass, he often framed pictures for them and they became very loyal customers to him.

"Well, I was hoping you could frame a picture from a year ago," she requested of him as she showed him the picture she wanted framed, and a formed a smile on her face.

"Of course Mrs. Bass," he replied as he agreed to her request, "Is there a specific time frame you need it for?"

"Actually by tonight if it's not too much trouble," she said with a smirk, "I'll pay extra if need be. It's for my anniversary gift to my husband."

"Of course Mrs. Bass," he said as he filled out the required paperwork and got her to sign, "Don't worry about the extra charge, it will be at my expense."

If it where any ordinary customer, he probably would have charged her extra for it. But they had helped his business a lot, and had been large benefactors in his business, so he decided to waive the extra fee this time, especially for a special occasion.

"Thank you Thomas," said Blair in a friendly manner as she paid with cash, and signed out the delivery forms.

She headed out of the studio. She then made her way to a men's shop to pick up a pair of cufflinks engraved with 'CB' she had pre-ordered weeks prior. She knew Chuck would understand the meaning of it; it was located on the Upper West Side, the part of Manhattan she didn't like very much.

She never really liked the Upper West Side, but she had to admit the shop that she was heading to was very nice and very Chuck-like. She wanted to get him cufflinks initialed 'CB' Blair decided that something sentimental would be perfect for their first year anniversary; she wanted to get him a gift that defined them. She was sure Chuck would do the same.

Blair had always been a hopeless romantic, and Chuck was always went for grand romantic gestures. Her heart melted as she recalled all the romantic gestures Chuck had made over the years, even now that they were married that hadn't changed at all.

She knew this night would be perfect for both of them; she would make sure of it. She also knew Chuck would do the same. He always wanted her to be happy, and would do anything to achieve that goal.

After heading back from the men's shop for her anniversary gift, she headed back to Waldorf Designs, there wasn't much left to do. She just needed to check some e-mails, make a couple phone calls, and sign a proposal.

She still thought it would be best to get that done and over with, she got back to her office and paged her assistant. "Jean," she called out to her assistant. Jean was not only her assistant, but a good friend of hers, "Can you come here please.

Jean had originally been the head of PR, but he decided he would be a better fit as her assistant, and she agreed. He was always a loyal employee to her, and she trusted him with the job more than anyone else.

Jean entered her office and began, "Yes Mrs. Bass," he proceeded to run down what was on the agenda for the day, "I've already contacted Bendel's. He is out of reach for now."

"Well then keep trying," she responded in her famous domineering tone, "Or else you can find a new job."

With that tone he started to get nervous. Blair was a good friend of his, ever since she took over the company. But at times he wouldn't lie and deny the fact that he feared his boss at times. "He's out for the rest of the day," he told her, trying to make sure she didn't get too tense.

"Well what about the Barney proposal," she inquired from her assistant. "It needs to be signed by next week, in order for the proposal to meet the suitable deadline.

"Yes, he just faxed it over for you to sign," he confirmed to his boss. He knew that she should take a breather, before she got too tense. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off, I have this under control. Just focus on your anniversary with Mr. Bass," he offered her, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

"Thank you Jean, that will be all," she responded dismissing him. Her thoughts began to wonder to her husband. She started to think about their honeymoon in Paris, she was planning a surprise trip for them for the holidays.

Eleanor and Cyrus would be in Paris for the holidays this year. While Eleanor had left Waldorf Designs in Blair's control, she was still involved in the company in a smaller scale. She took over as Chairwoman of the Board of Directors. Cyrus also had one year left until his partnership was dissolved at his law firm, after that he planned to retire, as did Eleanor, even as Chairwoman.

Because of this, they wouldn't be able to leave Paris for the holidays; Cyrus had a big case during the holidays, and wouldn't be able to make the flight back to New York. When they told Blair this, she suggested that she and Chuck come to Paris for the holidays instead.

She and Chuck would be able to spend time with Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman. She knew Chuck would be on board with the idea, he always went through with what she wanted, knowing it would make her happy – it was his mission in life. All that mattered to him was her happiness, so she knew she could convince Chuck.

She made a phone call to their travel agency and had their private jet booked for the 20th in case there were any delays, that way they would still make it in time. They would have a whole extra week there as well. She was sure Blair's parents wouldn't mind them staying there; maybe they could look for a Paris home to live for vacations like this.

With Chuck's real estate connections and their enormous wealth, she was positive that wouldn't be a problem. Chuck was the king of Real Estate after all.

After hanging up with the Travel Agent, and getting a copy of their flight, it was time for her limo to come. She headed outside to wait for their limo to pick her up.

She headed inside the limo, where Chuck greeted her with a gentle, but passionate kiss, as they headed to the Restaurant Chuck had planned for their anniversary dinner.

_**xoxo**_

Chuck and Blair's limo arrived at Carlyle. Chuck knew it was one of Blair's favourite restaurants, and she was happy Chuck had remembered. Once again Chuck proved that he knew her better then he knew himself. It had been a blessing and a curse at the same time.

They proceeded to head inside the exquisite restaurant; the restaurant was very high end. It was not an easy restaurant to get into, they only served you if you were on a waiting list. Chuck booked a reservation months in advance; otherwise he wasn't sure they would get a table, let alone a VIP table. Not even with his connections and the weight the bass name carried on the Upper East Side.

He went up to the hostess, "We've got a reservation for Bass, please," Chuck told the hostess, confirming their reservation. He wanted this night to be perfect; everything had to go off without a hitch. That included the reservations at the Carlyle.

The hostess looked at them and responded, "right this way please," she proceeded to direct them to their VIP table. Chuck held out a chair for his wife as they got to the table, the hostess had handed Chuck and Blair their menus.

She began to rub circles around her belly as she locked eyes with Chuck, "You remembered this restaurant as one of my favorites?" she asked her husband in admiration, "But then again you know me better than I know myself."

He smiled in response, it was true he knew Blair well, definitely better then he knew himself, and vice-versa. He knew her inside and out, and always knew how to make her feel better, he knew Blair had impeccable taste. "It's a blessing and a curse," he pointed out, "I just wanted to make this night special for you."

Blair smiled at his response, he always had a pattern of putting her happiness above his own, and she loved that about him. Chuck had truly become an amazing person, he was a great husband and she knew he would be a great father too.

"Well it's a really lovely choice," she admitted to Chuck with charm, she put her hand on Chuck's hand, "Chuck you are going to be an amazing father you know, and I don't want you doubting that for a second."

"I hope so," he paused for a second trying to find the right choice of words, "But with the mistakes I've made in the past, and with what happened with my father, I-" he tried to finish before Blair stopped him.

"You won't be like your father Chuck," she said trying to convince Chuck, and she knew it was true. Bart was always so cold and ruthless; he showed no emotion towards Chuck or his family. Money and power were what meant the most to Bart, but to Chuck family is what mattered and she knew it. Chuck cared about those he deemed worthy, and that's why she knew he would be an amazing father, he cared about his loved ones, and wasn't afraid to show it.

"But what if I make a mistake, and I do end up like him. I made so many mistakes, I don't want to make the same mistakes in our marriage, or with our child," he confessed his gaze started to wonder a little bit as his gaze returned back to Blair, "I don't know what I would do if I messed this up, or I messed up as a father. I can't lose you again."

"You won't," she assured him not understanding where this was coming from. She thought they had moved past all this and it has been a year since Bart died, "Where is this coming from?" she asked, needing to understand how this started.

"I guess it's always been there," he admitted to her before continuing, "I just keep it hidden. I don't want to be like Bart, or like Jack used to be for that matter. I want to be better."

It was true Chuck wanted to be better, he never wanted to be the father Bart was to him, and sometimes he feared he would be, though. He wanted to show his child the love and attention his father never gave him. He would put his family above his career, the opposite of Bart.

"I have faith in you Chuck, I know you won't be like Bart, or like Jack," she told him convincingly, hoping she got through to Chuck. She knew how hurt he had been in the aftermath of Bart's return.

She knew it opened up wounds he didn't like to discuss, but she knew when he was hurting from it and would always comfort him when she thought he needed her. She always had a talent for making Chuck feel better; she knew exactly what to say to him.

"I hope I am, I want to be. I want to be the father to him or her that Bart never was to me," he told her with sincerity as the waiter came up to him to take their orders. He looked in Chuck's direction to take his order, "What can I get for you sir?"

Chuck put his menu down as he answered the waiter "I'll have the Caviar please," he responded back before adding "I'll just get a glass of water to drink, thank you."

The waiter then turned to Blair, "And for you ma'am." Blair looked up at him before answering "I'll get the lobster," she said before adding, "And water to drink, please."

The waiter nodded after taking their orders, Blair looked at Chuck and spoke, "You know Chuck, you didn't just have to get water," she responded to him as she looked up at him, "You could have had scotch, your favourite as I recall."

Chuck looked into his wife's gaze, "I don't mind Blair," he told her honestly. And truthfully he didn't, he knew it would be a good idea to cut down on his scotch intake, and why not start now he thought. "Plus if you can't have your Dom '95, I think it's only fair I don't have my scotch, and regardless I know I need to cut down on my consumption of alcohol," he pointed out to her. He knew he needed to for a while now.

Ever since they got married, he drank less, but the more he cut down, the better. He didn't need to drink as much anymore, he was happy and that meant he didn't get the same thrill from drinking as he used to.

"Okay, so I have a special surprise for you later, Bass. A surprise you're not going to want to forget," she teased him accordingly, knowing she was going to get under Chuck's skin, and she loved having that power over him.

_**xoxo**_

Chuck knew exactly what Blair was doing; she was teasing him, so that she would get Chuck right where she wanted him. Chuck also had a plan of his own, so he decided he would tease her back. "I do too, Mrs. Bass. And I know you won't want to forget it either," he said with a smirk plastered over his face, a smirk Blair knew all too well.

"Well, I'm sure mine will be quite memorable," she responded, dropping a huge hint with that sentence, she hoped Chuck wouldn't catch on, "You won't want to forget it, I'm sure," she acknowledged as she started to stare at Chuck with lust.

Chuck knew he had to drop a hint, without giving too much away, "Well I'm positive mine will bring home many memories," he responded hoping Blair wouldn't assume anything. For all she knew he could be talking about their townhouse, he didn't want her knowing about the Manor he had purchased for them. He quite liked his choice of words.

About 20 minutes after they ordered their meals the waiter had served their meals and glass of water, he turned around and walked away as Chuck and Blair enjoyed their meals. they began to stare at each other seductively.

Blair looked amazing tonight Chuck thought to himself, he hoped he would get the opportunity to ravish her tonight dressed like that, he thought to himself.

Chuck digged into his Caviar, as he began to smirk to himself, Blair looked beautiful. She was wearing a black dress made by Marc Jacobs, it made her look stunning and he wanted to take her right then and there, but knew the wait would be worth it.

Chuck looked dashing himself, Blair thought. He was wearing a dark grey Hugo Boss suit, with a white dress shirt and a purple tie, Chuck's favourite color and he looked amazing in it Blair mused to herself. She knew she would have to restrain herself, right now all she could think about was Chuck – inside her, at that very moment.

"Who would have thought we would ever end up here," Blair prompted, trying to make casual conversation while they finished their meals.

Chuck looked at her in astonishment, he knew he had messed up in the past, but he never doubted Blair was the one for him. There just wasn't anyone who would ever come close to what he felt for Blair, no one understood him like she did, and always would.

Chuck smirked at Blair's words, "I never doubted you were the one for me. Even when I messed up in the past, I knew I wanted to become a better man for you," he expressed to her as he took another bite of his Caviar.

"I know that, I'm just amazed that we made it to this day, sometimes I think I am dreaming. You have become a wonderful person, and the best husband I could ask for," she complimented him, meaning every word.

Chuck truly made her happier than anyone else had; with Louis it was all a fantasy, much like Nate in High School. At least it started out that way, it was great at first. She started to ponder on how that had ended in a disaster, at first she loved him, but not as much as Chuck, not the crazy, epic love she had with Chuck, but rather a lighter, simpler fantasy love.

Slowly over time it started to wither. He started to become manipulative, even started to scheme against Chuck to derail his recovery. If that wasn't enough he started to make her think her friends didn't have her best interests.

After she had chosen to be with Chuck, and she thought that fate had kept them a part she felt dead inside, and she went back to Louis. Thinking of the fact he loved her was enough, when she didn't feel as strongly. When the tape came out confessing her love for Chuck, everything turned into a nightmare for her.

His family had decided to re-instate the dowry, a contract that stated if she defaulted in her marriage her family would go bankrupt. Even Chuck offered to pay it off, but truthfully she couldn't let him do that, and lose everything he built for her freedom.

She knew he would give up everything for her, he truly had changed in that regard, looking back she would have agreed if she could go back and do it again, instead she took sanctuary with Dan Humphrey of all people.

Dan Humphrey could never really hurt her, and in some ways he hadn't, even though he cheated on her with his now again girlfriend. Who had decided to move in together recently. He still cheated on her, but that wouldn't hurt near as much as losing Chuck all over again.

She was happy they put all that behind them and had moved forward in their relationship, and now they were married to each other. He was very accommodating to Blair; he always put her first, before his career even, which had proved he was the opposite of Bart.

Eventually they decided they wanted to start a family with each other, so when she found out she was pregnant 4 weeks ago, it made her smile with joy.

"And you were my inspiration," he declared as he cupped her chin, "If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure I would be the man I am today. So thank you for that."

About ten minutes later, they received their check where Chuck had left a very generous tip to the restaurant, as he paid in cash. They were now headed back to Chuck's penthouse where they would give each other their gifts for the evening. After that Chuck totally planned to have his way with her, and he hoped to make the night memorable for her.

About an hour later they made their way back to their townhouse, where they planned to exchange gifts. They both freshened up first; they went to their bedroom afterwards, where their parcels were waiting.

_**xoxo**_

Chuck and Blair headed back to their bedroom after freshening up for the evening. As they entered, Blair noticed arrangements of her favourite flowers. for her favourite flowers. There was one section of 12, another of 17 and the final section is 12 again, and She perfectly understood the meaning behind it.

It was the day they got married, the day of their anniversary each year going forward. But this was the day where they became husband and wife, and Chuck's wanted to show her how much it meant to him.

"Chuck this is amazing," she tells him looking at him with a bright smile, "Chuck Bass is sentimental, who knew?"

"Now you do," he says as he remembers a certain conversation that was so similar 6 years ago and he finishes with, "That's all that matters."

She smiles at his words, she recalls those same words six years ago, at another Bass wedding as she recalls. She notices a parcel placed on their bed, Chuck gestures Blair to go ahead and open it. She opens and notices it's a deed to a Manor in Paris, signed in their names.

Her smile brightens immensely as she takes in the fact that they now own a manor in Paris. She looks at the location and notices it's only a few hours from her father's Chateau. Now when they vacation in Paris, they will have their own place. A place to call their own, this way they can be close to family, and still have the privacy they need.

She smiles at Chuck in response as she looks up at him, "Chuck this is wonderful," she tells him as her lust for Chuck continues to grow. If she had her way she would jump Chuck this very second. She knew she had gifts she wanted Chuck to open first, after that, she planned on seducing Chuck. "I love you Chuck. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, Blair. And I always will, that will never change," he assures her as he puts his hand on the palm of her hands. "I bought the manor so that we could be closer to your family when we vacation to Paris, so that we could have a place to call our own."

"I love it," she tells her as she rubs circles on his chest playfully, "This may be one of the most thoughtful gifts you have gotten me."

She proceeds to find her gift for Chuck, she hands him an envelope where he opens it and notices a picture of them by the Eiffel tower

just the two of them. Both of them smiling as Harold took a picture of them, he smiles at the memory, it's his favourite memory from Paris. He also notices it's initialed 'BWB' Blair's new initials she started since she married Chuck.

He smiles at his wife affectionately, "Blair, I love it," he tells her as he places a kiss on her lips, "I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you. This gift is amazing; I am putting this in my office."

He hands her a box and she looks up at him, "What, you didn't think that's all I got you did you?" he teases her, "You know how much I love to shower you with gifts."

She smiled up at his words because of how right he was. Chuck loved to spoil Blair with gifts whenever he had the chance. She took the box with the Harry Winston monogram on it and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful pearl diamond necklace, engraved on the centre piece of it was 'CB' she gazed Chuck in his direction, "Chuck, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he responded as he took her hands to his, "Happy anniversary Blair." She proceeds to hand him a small box, "What you didn't think you were the only one to buy a little something extra did you?" she tells him as she winks at him seductively.

Chuck opens the box and notices it's a pair of cufflinks, each engraved with CB. A smirk sneaks up on his face, "I love it Blair," he tells her as he gives her a gentle kiss on the lips, "This day couldn't be more perfect."

Chuck goes over to the counter to pour themselves a glass of sparkling apple juice, "Since we can't have Dom 95 or scotch - our favourites," he tells her understandingly as he hands her a glass and himself, "I thought this would do to celebrate our one year anniversary," he lifts up his glass and clings it with hers, "Happy anniversary," they both say in unison.

Hours later they curled up beside each other as they cuddled next to each other after their anniversary sex, embraced in each other's arms.

Blair put her hands on Chuck's chest, "Chuck," she began as she looked up at Chuck, "Let's make every anniversary like this," she pleaded to her husband.

"Of course," he promised her as he began to play with her hair, "This day will always be my favourite day to celebrate," he said with enthusiasm, "This time last year my life became complete, you changed me for the better Blair."

They just spent the rest of the night snuggled up against each other as they watched Blair's favourite Audrey Hepburn movies. First was Breakfast at Tiffany's, Roman holiday and Sabrina.

This was the best anniversary they could have asked for. From this day forward it had been their favourite day to celebrate, they celebrated each other. They spoiled each other with gifts; usually spent holidays in Paris with family and friends. They made that a tradition; they spent it at their Manor.

They would always have each other no matter what and they would never forget that.

**_~The End_**

**A/N: This is what I came up with for Chairversary. I hope you like it, I am working on a one-shot currently and after that I will be working on I want to make it up to you for the rest of my life, which I am renaming Love Makes Everything Simple. Sorry for the lack of updates, the reason for it is that I have decided to write longer chapters, over shorterter ones. Which also means less frequent updates, but I hope it will make it worthwhile, and quality updates over frequency. I am also going to respond to all signed reviews from here on out. Thanks to all my readers and happy early Chairversary :) A huge thank you to my Beta ChuckluvsBlairBass who this would not be possible without.**


End file.
